The twins of justice
by AngelofScorn
Summary: The greek gods were never alone. There were always more gods they never knew about. Two warriors were born to bring them together and to save them. They are of Chaos and order, yet they are both. They are heroes, and they are united.  Join the adventures of Percy, Thalia, Nico and their mysterious new friend and brother, Scipio Draggaron.  Pertemis, Thalico , ScipioXZoe Nightshade
1. Proluge

Hey Hey! Twin's of justice is here! And you know what that means! The Legion shall be brought back soon! And The battle with Fenris will come to a close.

* * *

><p><strong>Proluge<strong>

Mythology. A term commonly used by mortals to describe the world of gods, demigods and monsters. Yet never do you see any tales of more than a single 'realm' at work. The Glecto-Roman tales told of the Gods Zeus(Jupiter) and Apollo(Apollo). The Norse told of Odin and Thor. The Egyptians of Osiris and Isis. And yet these worlds all exist, never overlapping, for there is the mist, of which only two of three levels are known to each of the gods. The transparent mist that mortals can partially see through. The Translucent mist which hides the Divine from most mortals, and the opaque that few know about. This mist separates the gods from one another. Why? Because of magic. Each branch of god uses a different star of magic. The Greeks used the star of elements, fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. The Norse used the magic's of the runes, Arcane, Mana, Energy, Force and Power. The Egyptians used the star of Dark magic, light, darkness, spirit, soul and primordial. These stars were to be separated for fear of the loss of control of power. For when these fifteen elements are brought together is a fourth star born. The star of creation magic's, of life, death, time, space and existence. And yet a prophecy that was brought at the beginning of time told of two exception. The prophecy said,

_Two children of all magic's be born,_

_To defeat the darkness of universe torn,_

_The magic's of many unite into two,_

_A Knights and Assassins together pull through,_

_The Dioscuri bring hope to the land,_

_Finally ending the threat with their hands._

How do I know all this you may ask? The answer is simple, I AM one of the exceptions. I am a descendant of ALL the gods from various realms, a link and yet an outcast. My true father? Odin. My name? Scipio.

And yet the prophecy told of two. Two who would inherit the spirit of the dioscuri, strong alone, strongest together. My counterpart, another descendant of all the gods, has been discovered, his nobility is respectable, his strength is honorable. His name?

Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon.

* * *

><p>The Legion will be back soon, but in the mean time, enjoy this peek at the beginning of a new saga, one of honor, justice and reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Chaos Theory pt 1

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My computer crashed, exams, school activities and severe writers block slowed me down…. But here is the first official chapter of Twins of Justice!

(some of the scenario's may seem familiar from other stories, well that's where I got the ideas.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Chaos Theory<strong>

Percy's POV

3 days after the proluge by Scipio

That's it. I've lost everything. My respect. My Position. My girlfriend. All to him…. That stuck up son of a b*tch named Gabriel. Gabriel Santana, my half-brother son of Poseidon….

It all started last month when he first came to camp. He was like any other new half-blood, except he was already my age, 17. He seemed like a pretty nice guy at first, good manners, respectful… until the game of capture the flag when my dad decided to claim him. He then realized he was a child of the big three, more powerful than the others, his ego started to grow with every camper he beat in swordplay or archery (which for some reason he was good at), to the point of his first quest where he was supposed to defeat the Chimera. He, of course, somehow managed to draw the Chimera all the way to camp and defeated it in front of everybody. And then everyone started treating him like a hero, a hero who defended camp from destruction, Simply shoving me aside except for some of the other campers.

You may ask, "Where was Percy in all this?" well, simply put, I was out on a recon mission after massive shifts in the underwater fault lines, what I discovered was big… no… Massive! It was a being, possibly a primordial, piecing together a mess of monster parts, but then water enveloped the whole being, currents began to rage around and what burst forth was truly a terrible sight. With legs like a dragon and an upper body like any other giant, was a Giant. Except thrice the size of any other giant. I began to retreat towards camp as fast as I could, and even so, I could hear a menacing shout, "LET POSEIDON KNOW POLYBOTES HAS RETURNED!"

I later returned to camp to deliver my report to Chiron, only to find Annabeth and Gabriel making out, so on and so forth, you can probably guess what I did after that…. That was two days ago, I had later found a letter addressed to me on my bed, labeled "from an ally, S". It read,

_Dear Percy,_

_Don't be alarmed by this note, I have sworn on the styx to be an ally to you as long as you are an ally to me. _D_on't worry, my fight is as yours is, against Gaia and the giants, however you are part of a bigger picture, to fight for the survival of Earth. I am truly sorry for all that has happened in the past days, I have seen it all but was unable to help. I wish I could tell you more but_ _these things are better explained in person. I have called two of your friends in a similar way as I have contacted you, them being in similarly upsetting situations. Go to the pond in the centre of the circle of trees slightly outside camp three days from now at midnight, and receive my gift to you. From there travel towards the Empire State building._

_Your friend and brother in arms,_

_S_

With that note was a key, like a car or bike key, I figured I was going to need it tomorrow, when I meet this so called 'ally' of mine…in one more hour….

One hour later…

I had finished packing all I would probably need, my f*ck of a brother hadn't even come back to the cabin yet…. So I left under the cover of night, seeking my new goal. As I walked on, my heart began to sadden. Memories of the good times I had here at camp flashed through my head, and I realized what I was walking away from in my anger and hurt. My family, my life….

But if there is a bigger picture that I am part of… then I must go on…. I stopped one last time at Thalia's tree and took one last glance at the camp. "I'll be back…" I muttered. "To defend those I love…" With that I trudged onwards to the lake. And as I walked forward two other figures emerged from the trees from different angles, sort of forming three corners of an equiletaral triangle. All three of us looked at each other and I saw…. "Nico? Thalia? What are you doing here"

"Me? I should be asking you two that question!" Thalia said back

"Ditto" Nico said.

After comparing stories, we realized that we were the three people that our friend 'S' had called together. Just then. We noticed three bikes next to the lake, One was Black with Brown streaks and Purple Hellfire designs on the side, another was black with sky blue streaks and lightning designs on the side. And then there was a third. It was Black, Designed to look like a dragon, where the headlights were where the eyes would be on the "head". There was a symbol on the front that appeared as a semicircle in the centre of a spiked arc, the details were made in Sea Blue and green, my favourite colours. Naturally, with the keys all three of us had, Nico got the first one, Thalia the second and me the third. Getting on the bikes and putting on the helmets that we found on the seats, we nodded at each other and revved up the bikes and began our journey towards the Empire state building. (The knowledge of how to ride the bikes implanted in our heads upon donning the helmets)

**Third person POV**

The three bike zoomed down the road at maybe 90 mph, the three drivers equally sad and angered, their minds only focused on the new quest that lay ahead. As they drove on, another bike drove from off-road, to right next to the driver in the middle, slightly ahead of the other two. His bike similarly designed to look like a dragon, only the details in red and orange. He turned towards the three and said to them "Thalia Grace! Nico Di Angelo!" as he addressed the two at the back, turning to the one next to him, he continued. "Perseus Drakkar Jackson." The driver known as Percy looked warily at this new addition to their 'gang', noticing that he knew his middle name and only addressed him using his full name and not the other two.

"Relax my friends," He said in a friendly and almost too casual tone. " You guys probably know me as 'S', but let me formally introduce myself." He said as the three others all locked their gazes on him.

"My name, is Scipio Drakkar Dragarron."

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter couldn't be longer, I was still short on time… I'll elaborate on the stories of Nico and Thalia in the upcoming chapters…. PLEASE REVIEW THIS….<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: The Chaos Theory pt 2

Sorry I didn't update in so long!

So I'm back with another chapter…. I'll try to update more regularly and stuff but I hope you guys can help promote my story, that would be great

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chaos Theory pt 2<strong>

**Percy's POV**

As far as it goes, this Scipio character seems to be alright, he told us he'd tell us everything over breakfast tomorrow, and I intend to make sure he does. I laid down in my tent and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_Dream: Flashback_

_I held Riptide in my hand as I stood next to Thalia's tree. I was unworthy to wield this any longer. To be so affected by a fool like him…. _

_I glanced back. No one was behind me. I stabbed the sword into the bark with only the handle sticking out._

"_By the power of Chaos (I have no idea where that came from), whosoever holds this sword, if he be worthy, may draw this blade and use it's might."_

_The branches seemed to wrap around the blade and pull it in, at at once, Riptide was lost to the world._

I woke up with a start, Scipio was still keeping watch, in his hand he held a piece of paper, possibly a note or photograph, but I decided to wait til morning for my answers and I drifted into a now, peacefully dreamless sleep.

**Thalia's POV**

It was horrible… the events leading up to this…

If you didn't know by now my name is Thalia Grace, and I **was **a hunter of Artemis, her lieutenant in fact, until a few days ago…

_Flashback_

_I am so happy! Last week Artemis bestowed unto me the legendary bow of the stars (A.N. I made it up). A weapon forged in the heart of a dying star, bound to the person whom it was first given to so it can't be used by anyone else. Life in the hunters was good and I finally seem to have found a home…_

_Rustle. Rustle._

"_Who's there?" Artemis, who was in front of me, shouted towards the source of the sound._

_A boy about ten years older than me stumbled out of the bushes, he looked familiar to me. Oh wait! I remember! He's Stanley Evans from my school before I got turned into a tree!_

"_Thalia?" he asked when he saw me. "what…" _

_He never got to finish, Lady Artemis turned him into a jackalope where he stood._

"_My Lady, with all due respect, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I KNEW HIM!" I screamed._

"_He was a male and he found the hunt." She stated simply._

"_But he did nothing wrong!" I retaliated._

"_ENOUGH! Thalia you have gone soft… I hate to do this but…." She said as she took the bow away from me. "I hereby kick you out of the hunters!"_

_I felt a whole load of energy leave me. _

_I was fully mortal again._

_Artemis flung the bow into the sky and a constellation formed where the line of sight ended. "By the power of the all mighty creator, may only the worthy hold this bow once more!" she shouted._

_End of flashback_

I couldn't sleep. I wanted to tell that Scipio guy to let me take watch for a while so he could get some rest, but when I found him he was staring at a photograph. I only caught a glimpse of it before he kept it away. But as far as I could understand, it was a photo of him and a group of people.

_**Time skip – the next morning**_

**Third person POV**

The group dined at a street diner for breakfast the next day and the three half bloods were bombarding their new ally with questions.

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you know us?"

"Do you like bacon?" (that one came from Nico)

"I came from a land known as Asgard, raised in Singapore and trained across dimentions. I know you because I was watching the proceedings of the Titan war and yes Nico Di Angelo, I do like Bacon."

Questions followed one after another and eventually led to the point where the trio couldn't think of any more basic questions to ask him. So they ate in silence until finally Nico spoke up again. "So if you were watching us… then you know what happened to us, am I right."

"Yes."

"Then you know how unreasonable things were for us right?" Percy added in.

"Yes."

"The greatest heroes of an entire generation betrayed by the ones they loved." Thalia added sadly.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Percy blurted out.

"No, as in, you aren't the greatest heroes of your generation, just a few of them."

"How is that possible?" Nico half-scream/asked

"I have been through many dimentions Nico. And I have seen people in worse situations than you before. Some of these dimentions I liked and some I didn't. There was the dimention of the wizards where a young wizard named Harry Potter had to fight the darkest wizard ever to be seen in his world, a villain that he was destined to beat. Not so different from you Percy, he was about the same age. There was young Katniss Everdeen in the dimention of the dark days, having to be the face of a rebellion after surviving two Kill or die competitions for the benefit of her oppressors, these games were called the hunger games, but that's a story for another day. And in a not too far of dimention from ours where this this never happened to you, you went on with six other great heroes to fight Gaia, the mother Earth, Percy. These are but a few examples of other heroes that live in your generation and have proven to be as great heroes as you have. So again I say, no, you are not the greatest heroes of your generation."

The heroes just stared in disbelief at their new ally, unable to comprehend what he had just said. Shocked that they were such small pieces in such a big world.

"What a huge world you deal with…. It makes me feel so insignificant…" Percy said.

"Insignificant?" Scipio said, deadly serious. "No. The three of you are about to become a large part of it."

* * *

><p>Sorry that after so long I only managed such a short chapter, my life is busy as &amp;*(# … Also I had severe writers block and a lack of motivation… so Please review and favourite this story, and help me promote it too, I promise I'll try to update faster if you do….<p> 


	4. Chapter 3:The Chaos Theory pt 3final

Hi guys, I'm putting up a new chapter again… but I really hope I can get more favourites and reviews from it, more reviews = faster chapters, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chaos Theory pt 3<strong>

**3****rd**** person POV**

The Western civilization. The heart of the Glecto-Roman gods. Where the gods have grown with the advances of man, influencing and yet being influenced at the same time, yet somehow never forgetting their roots. Regardless, immortals often do forget their purpose, and that is all too true for these gods.

The Northern Regions, far out of the reach of the Glecto-Roman gods. But home to that of the Nordic Gods… or at least, it used to be. Ragnarok had befallen the City of Asgard and it's gods millennia ago, leaving in it's wake none but a few survivors and a fallen ruined city of shattered dreams.

The Great Deserts. Home to the Egyptian Gods. Where often they bore a herald known as the Pharaoh to lead their people. But time gave way to change, and with a change of governing system, with democracy over divinity, these gods slowly wait within the great pyramids, for the day that they might return once more, for without a herald, their reign had easily come to an end.

The Middle East. Where heroes such as the great Simbad sailed the seas, facing beasts and threats that many other men could not. These areas were not under a Pantheon of gods, but were instead a land of adventure, where only the brave and cunning could rise to rule.

The Hindu pantheon. Also having hundreds of god for various domains. Often seen to be a very artistic pantheon, with beautiful artwork of their power and beauty often in the form of paintings and statues.

Japan. Home to the Shinto gods who reigned over their people. Bringing to their followers great culture and skills of which they were the first to obtain. Eventually becoming a technologically dependent people, their followers slowly disappeared, leaving yet another pantheon of gods to wallow in wait for a day of return.

China. Home to that of the Chinese deities. Beseeched by those who needed helped, and in exchange for offerings, extended their help to these people. Often seen to be a very relaxed group of higher beings, they are often seen to be in feasting, celebration or relaxation.

All of these VERY distinct cultures, all of which had one thing in common. The mist. In particular, the opaque mist. The mist which had kept them all separated for so many millennia, a mist which now begins to fade, and if these cultures were to clash without a bridging, the results would be catastrophic. A divine war that would shake the earth itself to it's very core. The very universe would be at stake, for this was all, at least almost all, the creation of Chaos, and a world often takes after it's creator, does it not?

But the legends told of two heroes, born with the blood of all the pantheons flowing in their veins, never fully immortal for the blood of two gods from the same pantheon never mixed for every generation, and it would be destined that these two would bring the power of order to chaos and bring to all the gods a new age of peace. But fate is never truly written in stone, and many things could happen in the process, but one thing is for sure. The time had come where these heroes now walk the Earth, patiently waiting and training for the war to come.

**Percy's POV**

"Aww, come on Scipio give us a break!" I called out utterly exasperated. We had been training for several hours non-stop and currently, Scipio was training me personally with my new weapon, the warglaive, while Thalia and Nico were sparring to practice their new found control over their elemental abilities.

"Fine… you have been working hard, I guess you guys deserve a good long rest." Scipio said.

It had been a month since Scipio had begun training us and that began about a week after I left camp, Thalia was removes from the ranks of the hunters and Nico was chased out of the underworld. Coincidentally all happening at the same time. Scipio told us that soon we would be swearing ourselves into a group. This group would be much like the hunter's kind of group, except there wouldn't be an immortal in charge, instead we would set rules that we were to abide to and any changes would have to be unanimously agreed on by the founding members, namely Scipio, Thalia, Nico and myself.

We sat down at the side of the hill where we had been training and I let out a sigh of relief. I looked over and saw Thalia and Nico sitting close to each other, laughing and joking around. This time with Scipio, though somewhat brief, has had drastic effects on all of us, considering the situations that we were in before, it isn't much of a surprise.

Thalia had become somewhat more subtle, she still had her spiky hair and mostly black clothes, but her temper wasn't nearly as fiery as it was before this, she had also become more conscious to her fatal flaw which within a day of training us, Scipio easily identified as Lust for power. Not necessarily a bad thing, he had told us, although it may provide complications when being bribed by enemies as cunning as Prometheus and/or Kronos, a person with Lust for power often could seize control of a situation in Chaos and take charge, all in a, not surprisingly, Lust for power.

Nico had definitely become more cheerful. The bags under his eyes had begun to fade and he laughed more often than he sulked. His Grudge holding had also begun to ease up. He no longer felt anger and resentment towards every small offence he took and Scipio had taught him how to let go of his anger in meditation and within a week of that, he was a completely refreshed teenage guy. He was also far less timid, charging three dozen Cyclops's without so much as a moment's hesitation, only taking brief looks to make sure that the people he cared about were alright.

Honesty, the only people that can't tell that they're in love with each other is them….

As for myself… I'm not entirely sure. I was far less trusting now and most definitely quieter, but some things had happened that opened my eyes to understand how I really felt, and for that, I have Scipio to thank…

_Flashback_

"_YOU DARE MENTION THAT BITCH TO ME?" I screamed at Scipio._

"_Yes, yes I do." He said calmly almost TOO calmly, which only made me more angry. "The same Annabeth Minerva Chase you used to call your 'Wise Girl', the same Annabeth Minerva Chase you deemed your best friend, the same Annabeth Minerva Chase you fell in love with." He paused._

"_The same Annabeth Minerva Chase that trashed your love in exchange for your brother's Lust."_

_I snapped there and then. I charged him, warglaive held high above my head. I slashed at him. It was futile, I knew it, he was far more battle experienced than me, far more skillful, but logic didn't matter to me much in my rage. I slashed for his head, he dodged. I slashed again and again. He had no weapon drawn, all he was doing was avoiding my blows, but that didn't stop him from talking._

"_The same Annabeth Minerva Chase you loved with all your heart." I slashed again, he side-stepped but now smacked the blunt end of my blade, getting the sharp edge stuck in the ground. He moved slowly back._

"_The same Annabeth Minerva Chase that you were going to propose to." I growled in frustration and pulled the blade out of the ground. I threw the warglaive in an arc fashion, it flew towards him but he bent backwards and dodged, the boomerang effect came into play and it flew towards his back, but he back flipped over it as I began to charge, I caught the blade mid-flight and sliced towards him, only to get m blade stuck in a Tree. I fumed with rage. I knew that Nico and Thalia weren't around, Scipio had sent them to hunt a pack of Lycaon's werewolves. I charged him againand this time used the moisture in the air to increase my speed and strength tenfold. I launched myself towards himand slicd downwards in an arc. He caught the strike with one hand, with not a scratch._

"_The same Annabeth Minerva Chase you were Loyal to, and only hoped it went both ways." Tears filled my eyes, My grip on the handle slackened and I fell to my knee's, crying. "Anna…beth…" I stuttered out between sobs. "Answer me this with your heart Brother, are you angry because she broke your heart or are you sad that you trust was betrayed?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes.'_

"_I…..I…I d-don't know….." I said._

"_Then you better figure it out." He said while planting my blade in the ground next to me, then turning and walking away._

_**End of flashback**_

I had spent the next hour there in that stance, only to realize that he was right, I was in fact upset that my trust was betrayed, I had never realized until this point that My fatal flaw, Loyalty, applied both ways, in my treatment of others and now, the way they acted towards me. A revelation that changed the way I looked at myself. Most definitely for the better.

"Guy's it's time." Scipio told us, "Time I tell you guys the story behind the Creation story."

And that was when he had my attention.

**Nico's POV**

I was in love with Thalia, my half-cousin. So sue me. I'm a different person now. Thanks to Scipio. And indirectly Thalia. They had saved me from the sorrow and desolation that I had felt since I was ejected from the underworld…

_Flashback_

"_Cerberus! Go boy! Fetch!" I shouted as I hurled a long branch as hard as I could. I had a free hour every week that I spend playing with Cerberus, it wasn't that much, but it was the least I could do for him, and he seemed plenty happy with it so I just decided to leave it like this._

_He bounded back within a minute and dropped the stick at my feet. I patted his neck and then I told him "Sorry boy, I have to go now… next week 'kay?" _

_He whimpered a bit before barking loudly and running back to his position by the gates. I laughed at his enthusiasm as I walked back casually to the palace. It was about dinner time and I wasn't going to be late. As I walked through the palace doors, I promptly got slapped across the face by, who else, Persephone._

"_NICO DI ANGELO THIS TIME YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!" She screamed at me._

_I stared at her in utter shock and bewilderment, and also in pain because damn can that bitch slap hard…._

"_What in HADES did I do?" I half-screamed back at her._

"_Don't play dumb with me you worthless insect! You set that foul three-headed beast to destroy my precious garden!" I heard an angry howl in the background after she said that. "Are you crazy woman? I was playing fetch with Cerberus the whole time I was out! Just ask the spirits! They saw everyth-"_

"_What's going on here?" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw it was my father, Hades, king of the underworld._

"_Your precious SON over here, decided it would be fun to let Cerberus destroy my garden!"_

"_I did no such thing you crazy hoe! I told you! I was merely playi-"_

"_ENOUGH!" my father's voice echoed throughout the room. He looked at me and then at Persephone. Then he fixed his eye's on me, with a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry son….but as for now…. I have to eject you from the underworld!" he hurled a black orb at me that engulfed me as soon as it touched me and I found myself in the middle of central park holding a piece of paper where my father had hurled the orb. I looked at it and realized it was a letter from my dad._

'_Dear son,_

_I'm sorry I did this but I know you will still be upset, and you have every right to be. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that it would be difficult dealing with Persephone and Demeter if I had sided with you just now. Just know that I love you and You will always be a true son of Hades._

_Your father,_

_Hades'_

_I got an empty feeling in my gut. Not because my father didn't love me. But because he didn't love me enough to be willing to make the effort to help me. I sat on the grass and tried to get over it. But my thoughts were then interrupted by a piece of paper flying into my face, when I pulled it off, I looked at it and realized that it said 'To Nico di Angelo, from an ally,S'_

_**End of flashback**_

And that is what led to the incidents leading me to Scipio and so on. Then I heard Scipio's voice

"Guy's it's time." Scipio told us, "Time I tell you guys the story behind the Creation story."

**3****rd**** person POV**

"The story behind the creation story?" Thalia asked. "You mean behind Chaos and that stuff?"

"Precisely," Scipio said. "Now listen carefully. We all know that Chaos created this universe, but before chaos was a being of great power, I refer to him as Eston Magestius, or Majeston. He had three children, Chaos, Order and Drakkar."

"Wait, Drakkar as in our shared middle name?" Percy asked "The bond that makes us the current Dioscuri?"

"In a sense, yes." Scipio replied. He paused a second before continuing. "Chaos had created the universe and the primordial while Order created eight dimensions connecting to this one. Order then used a planet, one of Chaos's children, Gaia, to become the centre for the nine dimensions, Order then wanted to bind the realms, while Chaos wanted to create more planets to beautify her realm. What they both lacked was an extreme amount of power required to do it. At the same time, they had to deal with constant attacks from a new force, which became known as the rift. The rift was a tear in the universal link of the dimensions that generated nothing but pure evil. And that's where Drakkar came in. Drakkar was born different from his siblings, he had three faces, one dark with stars, like chaos and one pure white white blue streaks like Order. Drakkar's third face, the one in the centre, was a combination of both, a vortex of black and white filled with stars and blue energy. And also, Drakkar had a powerful three headed dragonoid beast form, which he used to defeat the evils of the rift and eventually seal it up. To prevent further time-space rifts from forming, drakkar used half his power to help chaos and half to help Order. He transformed into a tree encasing the power of order, later known as the Odinforce, this tree was called Yggdrasil and it bound together the nine realms. The other half spread Chaos far and wide but yet held her together, allowing her to be one with the universe she had created. Before his conscience faded, he told them both that when the time came that evil should attempt to rise again, he would return from order and chaos to protect the universe, and the rest of the story, is your Greek and Nordic mythology."

Percy, Thalia and Nico sat in silence for a while, processing what they had just heard. Before asking questions.

"So, they were three at the beginning, instead of one?"

"Yes."

"One was Nordic based, one was Greek based and one was all?"

"Yes"

Then Percy suddenly came to a realization.

"Wait. You said Drakkar would return when evil would try to rise again, one from order, one from chaos. You said that you are a son of Odin, the last descendant and current wielder of the Odinforce correct?"

"Yes."

"And I'm a son of Poseidon, born of the greeks and descendant of Chaos. So since we are the Dioscuri, we are binded by the middle name Drakkar, what you are trying to say is that…that…"

"Yes, brother." Scipio said. Deadly serious. Thalia and Nico's expressions morphed into that or shock as realization as to what Percy was saying dawned on them.

"What I was saying, is that WE are Drakkar."

* * *

><p>So yeah….. A particularly long chapter from me… I'll try to make this the standard length from now on, but no promises, AND PLEASE HELP ME PROMOTE THIS STORY! The lack of fav's and reviews is disheartening!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Bonds

I felt like rushing up so here's another chapter.

**Chapter 4: Bonds**

**3****rd**** person's POV**

Olympus

The throne room on Olympus was crowded. Murmurs went through the crowd ad lightning flashed across the sky and the room itself shook as typhoons filled the sky. The big three were without a doubt angry, and many were concerned as to what it was. The room shook dangerously as the now half-immortal demigods, the survivors of the titan war, were talking among themselves as to what could have angered them.

Across the room shooting the campers glares were the renowned hunters of Artemis , still sore that others outside the hunt now had their level of immortality. The goddess herself wasn't so pleased with the Idea, but at the moment there were larger issues to deal with.

"Silence!", Zeus Thundered. Shocking everyone in the room. "Let the meeting commence! For we have great and dangerous forces to deal with now." He then proceeded to point his master bolt towards the centre of the council table, Hades and Poseidon followed suit, pointing their sword and Trident at the area respectively. The area glowed with energy as a compartment opened to reveal an object within a force field rising on a small elevator. Upon seeing it, Athena gasped.

"Daughter, from your reaction I believe you see the severity of the situation?" Zeus said in a monotone.

She nodded slowly. Murmurs of confusion ran through the crowd, many could not understand what was happening and the importance of the object. But a select few in the crowd understood. Phoebe, lieutenant of the hunters, gripped her bow so tightly that it were not forged to withstand great force, it would have snapped a dozen times over. Annabeth stood with her mouth open, the danger ahead threatening her to the point where she was trembling. Gabriel Santana sensed her unease and slung his arm around her, she didn't respond, but her trembling stopped at his touch.

"Elaborate what you see Athena." Poseidon said.

Athena nodded. "W-what we see before us… i-is a piece of precious metal a-and gems that are fusing together…sort of like and alloy, and forming," she stopped for a moment before Poseidon gestured for her to continue. "Forming a layer of dragon flesh." Upon her finishing of that sentence, thunder boomed in the background. " This process took place only once in the past," she continued. "And that was when….when….When Alycyoneus was born."

Panicked whispers spread all over the room as people began to realize the possibilities of what that might mean. A few campers actually fainted, many were flustered and panicked. The hunters were in not much better conditions themselves, some of the oldest breaking into tears in memory of the first Gigantomachy. But regardless of basis, Hunter, Demigod, nature spirit or god, one emotion rang clearly. Fear. The whispers became louder, slowly to the point where people were no longer whispering, their voices bordering between exclaiming and screaming as they became more and more enraged and afraid.

"SILENCE" Zeus shouted. "Now, this specimen before us was left in the throne room yesterday, all we can define is that it is genuinely a piece of a reforming giant, and coupled with the report from Percy Jackson before he disappeared," he said glaring at Annabeth. "Polybotes has also risen, giving us reason to believe that the giants are rising again."

"That begs the question as to who sent us this clue and is this person an ally or not" Poseidon said. "And with the power and skill it would need to obtain this item, I hope for all our sakes that the person is on our side."

**Scipio's POV**

I laughed. The Olympians found the specimen I left them, and they fear me. They have good reason too though, but they don't realize there's more to this than meets the eye…

**Percy's POV**

I was bordering between excited and scared. Today we would be swearing in to the union between the four of us, we had decided to name ourselves the Guardians, to be precise the Guardians of Mejeston, but just the Guardians for short. Scipio told us that when we swore in we would take an oath, then we would state our names and our titles and Divine names would be bestowed upon us.

And so now the four of us are sitting in a circle, Scipio was channeling energy to bind us in this oath, I took time to look at Scipio now. He was wearing a jacket and a T-shirt inside with dark faded jeans and a pair of sneakers, his face however, had his black hair covering his right eye, and if you looked closely, you could see a scar running down his face on that side, I made it a mental note to ask him about it later. But now I think we have bigger things to do, because Scipio is standing up.

"Okay, let's do this." He said. "Repeat after me and what comes after will be all natural."

"_I am a warrior who takes pride in his duties_

_I do hereby pledge to uphold balance_

_And to aid my fellow guardians in times of Peril_

_I swear to keep the universe safe_

_And to forever uphold the Ideals of the Majestic one"_

I felt a huge amount of energy flow into me as I opened my eyes from making the oath and What happened next came on total impulse.

"I am Perseus Drakkar Jackson! Son of Poseidon! Descendant of all the gods! Slayer of Kronos! Defeater of Hyperion! Dioscuri twin! Born of Drakkar! Born of Chaos! User of the warglaives! Wielder of the sword Anaklumos! I am now, and forever, known as, **The Assassin** **Pyrec! The Loyal!"**

Following that, my friends made their own proclamations.

"I am Thalia Marie Grace! Daughter of Zeus! Former Lieutenant of Artemis! Ranger of the stars! Wielder of the bow Epsilonia (A/N. the bow of the stars)! I am now, and forever, known as, **The Ranger Estelle! The Raging!"**

"I am Nico Di Angelo! Son of Hades! Prince of and heir to the Underworld! Scorn of the Shadows! Wielder of the twin daggers Alphion and Omegrax! (A/N. something like the bow of the stars, I made it up.) I am now, and forever, known as, **The Bandit Vegrax! The Scornful!**"

"I am Scipio Drakkar Draggaron! Son of Odin! Descendant of all the gods! Heir to the throne of Asgard! Heir to the Odin force! Walker of dimensions! Dioscuri twin! Born of Drakkar! Born of Order! Master of the Warglaives! Wielder of the Hammer Mjolnir and spear Gungnir! I am now, and forever, known as, **The Paladin Siegfried! The Justifying!"**

Upon saying our vows the circle we were standing in began to glow and it enveloped us in a bubble. Then in slowly began to sink into the ground, with us inside it, passing through everything in it's way. "What was that, and where are we going?" I asked

"We have a few minutes before we reach, so I'll explain. Basically what we just did was to embrace the immortal side of our blood, something only achievable when a demigod has powers comparable to the gods. We now have achieved the kind of immortality that the hunters have, only without the limitations and binding of the oath. The Oath we made was a pact among ourselves to forever fight for good and balance and to be loyal to anyone in our ranks, this was sworn upon the Majestic one and if broken, the vow will condemn the betrayer to eternal damnation worse than Tartarus has to offer."

"And where are we headed?"

"To the underworld, to the river Styx and Lithe. And we are almost there."

**3****rd**** person POV**

The orb that the guardians were travelling in hovered over the river Styx and slowly began descending into the river. Cloaked to the gods, the needn't fear being found but only of the pain that came next. "Focus on the four of us, that to be your mortal link." Said the one of Justice. Then they fell into the river, skin burning as soon as they touched it.

And the memories flashed before them.

_Flashback_

"_And so my dad was like, Justin Bieber music is a punishment on tier 3 of the fields of punishment. Then I was like, who dafugg is Justin Bieber?" said Nico. The Trio began laughing, whilst Scipio only smiled._

"_Haha! I sure miss the old days…." Thalia sighed. "Hey but our new lives are much better aren't they?"_

"_Yeah, now we really are one big happy family!" Percy said. "Right Scipio?"_

"_I couldn't have asked for better siblings!" he said. "Group hug!"_

_Then the four of them crashed into a hug and fell to the ground, laughing_

_**End of flashback**_

It seemed like hours since the four had plunged in, but it was in fact only a minute. The river Styx swirled around them, trying to consume their souls. But the four had found new strength, a new bond and a new goal. The four stepped out of the river Styx, skin now harder than diamond, looking at the others, the one of justice spoke again. "We have one last stop to make. To the river Lethe."

-scene change-

The Pegasi shifted angrily in their stables. Ever since Percy had left camp they had not allowed anyone to ride them, most had gotten off with broken bones or sprains, except for Gabriel. The pegasi trampled him until an entire team of medics pulled him away from them.

Blackjack was angry to say the least. His boss and savior had left camp all because of one little prick and he couldn't do anything. But he felt a calling. A calling to his soul. To travel to….he didn't know where. But he knew he had to go. And so he spread his wings and took to the skies.

On the ground below in the arena slumbered a kind but currently irritable hellhound. All of a sudden her ears perked up and she looked to the skies and saw a black Pegasi flying overhead. With a loud bark, Mrs O' Leary bounded into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

**Percy's POV**

I bathed in the Styx, and survived, Twice. When Annabeth began to shun me I became so distanced from my mortal point that my connection to the Styx broke and I lost the curse of the Styx. Now not only me, but Nico, Thalia and Scipio all have the curse, bound to each other, forever sworn to be a team. But for some reason Scipio wanted us to go to the Lethe, I was about to ask him but Nico beat me to it.

"The reason," he said. " Is because the mortal point on your body is a flesh location, by using the water from the Lethe, your body would forget where this mortal point is, then you would have the full bodied curse of the Styx with your mortal point being fully spiritual and not physical."

"But wouldn't that one spot on our bodies make us lose our memories?" Thalia then asked.

"Not if I shield our minds and clear our thoughts, then we would have nothing to forget, or a safer way is that I could momentarily pull a Norse magic version of the Lethe trick and we would not have any memories for a period of two minutes, then after that we would regain all our memories. Anyway, enough talk, we're here" he said. "NOW JUMP!"

All four of us took the plunge at the same time.

"Jeg oppfordrer Asgard Magic! La minnene bli falmet slik tilbake(1)!" Scipio shouted. And then I felt my head starting to get lighter. What was my name again?

-Later-

"Hey sleepy head, get up!" I heard. My eye's fluttered open. I saw Thalia, Nico and Scipio. Hey! I remembered them! I remembered them! I…. was in the middle of the forest near the ocean.

"Why are we here Scipio?" I asked.

"A simple answer my friend." He said with a smirk. " We need a base of operations, and I have found just the perfect location."

"And where might that be?" I asked again.

"It is at my home." Came a voice from behind me. I spun around to meet the gaze of a pair of almond coloured eyes. I took a step back and saw who I was looking at. She had caramel coloured hair which was braided over one shoulder. Calypso smiled at my shocked face. "We are going to Ogygia."

Sorry about this, I left the chapter half done and didn't get back to doing it. As an extra note I might alter the first chapter to change the prophecy later on, but besides that…. Remember the essential three R's, and I don't mean reduce, reuse and recycle. I mean remember to _**Read, Review and Recommend! **_


	6. Chapter 5: The agency

Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay in between the last chapter and this one! If you read the new summary you'd know I have decided that Zoe will be the one that Scipio will get with. Sorry to those who wanted someone else, but Bianca will get with Malcolm and I have a romance arranged for Calypso too, so please carry on reading and enjoy!

A new segment I'm adding too, I'm gonna recommend good Fanfics I've read, my personal opinion.

So this week, the story is…. Percy Jackson the rising! By barclayteo

s/8086998/1/Percy_jackson_the_rising

And without further ado…..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Agency<strong>

**3****rd**** person POV**

On the shores of Ogygia, a boy, no older than 16, was working alone on the beach, in his hand was a wrench he was using to Tighten a bolt on some kind of box on a base. Moments later he stood straight and fished a remote control out of his pocket, flicking a switch on it. He smirked as the box sparked to life. The box rose into the air revealing a support beam below, and two portions opened up and conjoined at the sides. Two large gun barrels emerged from the new opening and the two separated portions opened up several holes, revealing a pair of missile turrets.

"**Sentinel defender, code number 01-231, Ogygia Sector number 231, online and fully operational."** Came a mechanical voice echoing from the turret.

The boy smirked. "Two hundred and thirty-one down, nineteen more to go…." He muttered. He turned and took a look at the row of turrets built and took a minute to admire his handiwork. He threw the wrench back into his toolbox and picked it up. He then began to walk further down the beach, where another set of metal and electronics awaited him. He looked at his watch.

'4.30 pm,' he thought. ' At this rate I should be done by dinner.'

With that thought he returned to work.

**Percy's POV**

I looked around.

'I should have attached all these metal boxes to the locations that Scipio specified' I thought. I was underwater at the shoreline of the island Ogygia. I know what you're probably thinking, that no one is able to see Ogygia twice. If you're wondering how I got back, it was because Scipio apparently has an alliance with Calypso, whose Island is now fully her domain and she has agreed to allow us to set up our new headquarters on her island. But not undefended of course. Scipio has been working non-stop for the past few weeks, building defence mechanisms for the island. He didn't ask for much help from us and I personally don't blame him, we had next to zero knowledge on how mechanics work, it was more of a child of Hephaestus thing. But even so demigods have barely and knowledge on electronics, most of the time it sends a beacon out to every monster in a fifty mile radius saying, "HEY! TASTY DEMIGOD HERE! COME AND EAT ME!" But apparently with our newly obtained powers and abilities, we have been purged of that small problem, so now we are free to use as many electronics as we want. Pretty unfair to the rest if you ask me, but hey, doing this job has gotta have it's perks right?

Anyway, I sent a message to Scipio on the overworld through our new uplink system, the UDCG, or United Demigod Connection Grid. You see, last week Scipio built a satellite with the help of Nico, Thalia and I and later sent it up into space. It created a free internet and phone connectivity for all demigods and also worked our personal communication system, but more importantly, it accessed all security cameras, cameras, video cameras or any recording device activated and operational and applied a mist filter to reveal monsters and demigods so we could intervene when necessary, saving demigods from a bloody fate in a monsters digestive track.

"All the sentries are in place bro." I said through the waterproof earpiece.

"Stand back then, things are about to get awesome!" he replied.

I willed the water to pull me back away from the shore area. And as I did that, all the boxes sparked to life. They all opened up and re assembled, the large middle parts reattached revealing a set of torpedoes for each unit. "Looking good down there Perce?" he asked.

"W-wow, yeah, I guess all the sentries are set up…" I replied, still quite in shock at the show I had just witnessed.

"Then come on back up when you feel like it bro." he said, then the line cut off. I sighed. I still had plenty to learn about electronics….

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Unknown location

"What is the meaning of this Polybotes? You mean to tell me the son of Poseidon has disappeared from our search parties?" a figure screamed.

The giant, in all his glory, flinched at the sound of her voice. "I-I Don't know how mother! He just disappeared!" Gaea glared at her son. "You insolent fool! Do you know how much of a threat that boy poses to our plans? If we do not kill him –"

"Relax Gaea…" the being cooed as she stepped out of the shadows. She had curves that could rival Aphrodite, not to mention all she was wearing was a metal plated bra and a short chain mail skirt. She had long, wavy black hair and set of perky lips. But the only thing that affected the image was the presence of a pair of bat-like wings on her back and the fact that her eyes were dark crimson. As she spoke, the amount of power flowing in her charmspeak overwhelmed the air around her. "The boy Jackson is also missing to the gods, you need not worry about him…"

"Yes….of course….." Gaea spoke, almost as if in a trance. Polybotes took a step back, clearly intimidated by the new figure. His eyes widened as a red crimson crack appeared in the air, and shattered, revealing a wall of flame, but burining far brighter was a pair of eyes that gazed through at the woman, who was scarily attractive.

"Return Lilith, you are needed, only you and Belial have yet to return….." the voice spoke.

"Yes master," Lilith replied. She turned and was engulfed in flame, leaving behind nothing but the scent of ashes.

Ogygia

**Percy's POV**

"Hey Nico, Hey Thals." I said as I walked into the living room.

Our new home was built in the centre of Ogygia. This Island had truly become our new headquarters. There was a massive underground system build under the island, and that was in addition to the already massive building above ground. It tower at the level of twenty floors above sea level. The building itself had many facilities, an arena, a training room, a stable, a council room, an arcade, a pub (not that we actually use it), a defence control room, the hall of Union even a swimming pool. On top of a natural volcanic spring.

The Island itself was well defended. The two hundred and fifty new sentinel turrets that Scipio installed shoot bullets and missiles made of an alloy of mortal adamantium, Celestial bronze, Nordic Uru metal and enchanted by Egyptian magic. The missiles and Torpedoes underwater had a centre filled with Uranium, Greek fire, unstable rune stones and an Egyptian Ha-Di (Destroy) charm. If these weapons weren't enough, there was an electro- magnetic field around the island that would disable anything trying to pry into our island, it also had reactors stationed all around, if a hostile craft entered our area, it would be frozen, shattered, electrocuted, then thawed out just for good measure. A magic field kept all deities and gods out. Along with any titans and monsters, minus the invoked elementals that serve us. And if all else failed, we had an army of over three hundred nature spirits serving us in the island, and of course there were us four to fight as well. So all in all, we didn't have to worry about anything.

Both Nico and Thalia looked at me and smiled. I joined them on the couch where they were watching a movie called "The Hunger Games". I watched with them for a few minutes and finally a weird thought came to my mind. "Hey, didn't Scipio say that he visited a world like this?" I asked.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other as realisation struck them. He **did **say that. When we first met him he said that Katniss Everdeen was one of the greatest heroes of our generation. "Hey, wait. So you think that this story and movie we're watching is all true?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. Though the actual situation was more dramatic, this movie and those books are pretty accurate to what unfolded in Panem in the alternate universe."

The three of us turned around. There was Scipio. No. **Siegfried **standing in the hallway in full battle regalia. In his left hand was a canister of some sort, it looked vacuum sealed and reinforced with layers of protection. In his right hand was aa sack that was slung over his shoulder.

"W-Where are you going bro?" Nico asked.

"Olympus, I am going to deliver a warning." He replied.

"Then let us come too! We can help!" I said as I sprang to my feet. Nico and Thalia nodded in agreement.

"It's a full council meeting. _Artemis_ will be there. As will Hades. And _Persephone_." He replied. Both Nico and Thalia flinched. I knew it was because of these two gods that they were in this current position in the first place. Nico had been cast out by Persephone who had support from a reluctant Hades who only sought to keep his wife and protect his son. While Thalia had been at the receiving end of the pride of Artemis. "And Percy." He said turning to me. "Annabeth and Gabriel will be there. And I know for a fact that you three do NOT want to face them yet."

He had a solid argument. I wanted to argue back, say that I was okay now. But deep down I knew I wasn't ready yet. I reluctantly sat back down and looked away.

"Enjoy your simple training and relaxation time now," he said as he turned away. "You will have no choice but to go back soon enough."

Siegfried was engulfed with a bright light and before we could blink, he was gone.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Olympus

The council room was filling up, minor gods and Olympians alike were taking their respective places in the throne room. Apollo flashed in listening to his iPod. Followed by Hermes who showed up eating some Shwarma. Zeus melodramatically flashed in with lightning and thunder which made Hera roll her eyes at him. As the cabin leader from camp half blood took their seats at the side of the room, Zeus stood up from his throne.

"I call this meeting to order!" he thundered. Everyone was instantly silenced as their king spoke, knowing full well the danger of the recent events. But his serious expression shifted to one of sadness as he asked his next question. "Can anyone give me any news on the missing Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson?"

The question shocked most of the people/immortals. But a few knew that he indeed had great love for his daughter Thalia, and fewer knew the grudging respect he held for the other two nephews of his. "No answer?" he asked. The hall remained silent. "I thought as much…" he said as he let out a sigh. Poseidon kept a blank face, but anyone could guess how much me missed his favourite demigod son.

Composing himself he once again asked a question addressed to all those present. "And on to other matters, what is the news on the giants?" he shouted out to the hall.

Artemis stood. "My hunters and I have started to encounter Earthborn beasts recently, I would believe that means Gaia is involved with this." That pulled a lot of gasps from around the room. Artemis took her seat.

Zeus looked disturbed. "And what of the Giants? Which have risen and which have yet to rise? And what of the progress of the formation of Alyoncleus?"

Apollo stood, "Hermes and I have been scouting the planet and it appears that the giants have a very good hiding spot, for we were unable to find any traces of them anywhere." He sighed and took his seat.

Zeus looked frustrated and shouted out loud. "_**DOES ANYONE HAVE ANYTHING ON THE GIANTS?**_" The hall fell silent for a period of time. Mortals and Immortals alike looked at each other in fear and anticipation. Zeus sighed. He had almost given up hope when someone finally spoke.

"I believe I might be able to help you with that." A voice spoke. From behind a pillar at the door flew out a metal canister that landed on the council table. The canister turned and opened up to reveal several separate items. A small vial, a rock-like object that had jewels on it and a rusted imperial gold sword with a few inscriptions on it. Siegfried stepped out of the shadows and gestured to the items on the table. "Who are y-", Zeus began, but got cut off. "That," he said, gesturing at the rock-like object. "Is something you are probably all very familiar with. Athena, if you would take a closer look."

Athena directed a glare at Siegfried but obliged his request. Her glare soon turned into a look of fear. "90% dragon scales… 9% gems…." She said. "1%," she paused. "1% golden Ichor…" she finished. Zeus stood utterly shocked. "That mean Alyoncleus is almost reformed… how did you get this, intruder?"

Siegfried ignored him. "In the vial if you will check is toxin from the glands of Polybotes, Poseidon's nemesis. And that sword, if you will read the inscription, was wielded by a member of the original legions that engaged Porphyrion alongside the gods." He said, gesturing to the sword and the vial. Hephaestus and Poseidon checked the sword and toxin respectively and simply looked in the direction of Zeus and nodded. Zeus turned back to Siegfried and shouted again. "How did you obtain this stranger? And who are you?"

Siegfried turned away from the council of the gods. "I simply took them from the giants, it was little difficulty doing that," he said earning a few glared from the gods. "And I am, Siegfried, the justifying. Remember that."

"Just how strong are you?" Zeus demanded. "You will not deny the king of the gods this knowledge!"

Siegfried smirked as he neared the door. "Cocky as they say Zeus, you really do live up to your reputation." He then proceeded to throw the sack he held onto the council table and walked out, leaving a raging Zeus glaring in his direction. The bag opened as it hit the table and its contents spewed out. Zeus' eyes widened in fear, as did the rest of the gods and mortals.

For from the bag rolled out the heads of the Chimera, Echidna and the giants Thoon and Clytius.

* * *

><p>And there is my new chapter! If you think this story is too centric on Scipio, just wait, for now he is simply letting percy and co. get some recovery time from their issues, they'll get some action soon enough.<p>

And I apologise for my inconsistent updates. I just happen to be busy at school and working on a book I'm trying to get published. It's about five legendary beast rider clans in modern day, wish me luck Also, please remember my favourite R's, **Read, Review and Recommend**!


	7. Chapter 6:Fall of the fake hero

I know I haven't updated in ages but I'm writing a book now called ancient wings and I'm hoping to get it published so please bear with me… and maybe a bit more motivation would be nice… more reads, reviews and recommends maybe?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Fall of the fake hero<strong>_

_**One month after the previous chapter.**_

**Percy's POV**

We were running.

To camp half blood.

This was insane.

But the world was in danger again.

Now guess which four had to save it?

But regardless of my frustration, I was happy, as were Nico and Thalia.

Scipio helped us discover something amazing.

Anaklumos, Riptide had not abandoned me. I could still wield the blade, and more powerful then ever. It was all within the last month where he helped all of us regain or gain weapons for our battles…

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean, power of chaos?" I asked._

_We were sitting on the beach of Ogygia and Scipio just brought up the topic of our old weapons._

"_You swore on the power of chaos when you left riptide behind am I correct? "And the bow of the stars for you Thalia?" Scipio asked with his eyebrow arced._

"_Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Thalia asked._

"_You can still call on your divine bonded weapons at will." He said._

_I stopped._

_I could still wield riptide?_

_Nico just stared. He had no special weapon. Scipio seemed to sense his discomfort at this as he smiled and walked over to Nico._

"_Well then, let's have a little demonstration?" he said to Nico. "You will call upon your sacred weapons."_

"_What sacred weapons?" Nico retorted, "I never swore on any weapons!"_

_Scipio sighed. "Remember your title from our god-mode activation? Wielder of…?"_

"_Alphion and Omegrax?" he suggested?_

_Scipio nodded. "Do as I do but only with the names of your weapons instead. Stand back please?"_

_We all responded and left an area around Scipio. Scipio then held his hand to the sky and closed his eyes._

"_**I call upon the weapon of order! Warglaive of thunder ,Mjolnir! Heed your master's call!" **__he shouted out._

_The sky darkened and the clouds began to swirl and lightning began to swirl in the sky. Nico, Thalia and I all took a few more steps back as thunder began to boom through the skies. A large burst of light shot down from the sky onto where Scipio stood and enveloped him entirely. The energy was pushing us back but we held our ground the best we could._

_Then a curved arc shot down from the clouds into scipio's hands. When it touched his hand, a burst of lightning shot down and blasted the whole area where Scipio stood, sending all three of us flying away and sending dust flying up in a huge cloud around him._

_When the dust cleared, Scipio stood upright, crackling with electricity while in his right hand he held the jagged edged twin sided blade, Mjolnir the Warglaive._

"_Woah! We can do that?" I exclaimed._

"_Yeap." Scipio said. "Nico, you're up."_

_Nico took a deep breath and stepped forward to where Scipio was standing a moment before. He raised his hands to the sky and gave an uneasy look to Scipio. Scipio gave a reassuring look to Nico and nodded for him to continue._

"_Here goes nothing…" he muttered. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath before shouting out. "__**I call upon weapons bound of Chaos! Daggers of darkness, Alphion and Omegrax! Heed your master's call!"**_

_As he finished the shout the ground began to tremble and the sky grew dark. The shuddering ground began to crack and a form of dark energy, volatile shadows, began seeping from the cracks. A large burst of the energy enveloped Nico and two dagger shaped shadows burst forth from the ground and flew to his hands._

_As he closed his hands on the daggers, another large wave of energy was unleashed, again pushing Thalia and I away whereas Scipio held his ground, probably by experience._

_The cloud finally dispersed and Nico was left holding a pair of stygian iron daggers in his hands, jagged edged and gleaming even in the darkness._

_Nico stood in awe of his new weapons as he brandished them. Before anyone could say anything Thalia held her hands to the sky and shouted out in excitement. "__**I call upon Weap-"**__ she was cut off by Scipio pushing his hand over her mouth. After a short struggle Scipio released his grip.  
><em>

"_What's the big idea?" she shouted at Scipio._

"_Your bow and Percy's sword are in essential locations, the sky and camp half blood," he explained. "The last thing we want is to alarm the gods and demigods, or worse, give away our location somehow."_

"_But it's been so long…" I whined._

"_Give it a month, then we have to go back anyway. Then you can summon them." He said._

"_A MONTH?!" the three of us exclaimed._

_We began to bombard him with questions._

"_Yes, a month. It's a long story but the world is in danger again. I'll explain this in a while…"_

_-flashback ends-_

So now we kept running forward.

Gabriel. Annabeth. I had to face them again. But Scipio told me Gabriel was going to pay. Dearly.

So I decided to trust in him. My brother and friend. We all did. And we had a special event planned if all went well, involving a few trumpets and a song.

I smirked at the thought of the plan, I hoped we might get to do that.

But I snapped out of my thoughts as Thalia's tree came into sight. I locked eyes with Thalia and Nico, and we all nodded at each other before we all looked to Scipio who gave us a reassuring nod.

Then we saw it. The camp under siege.

**3****rd**** person's POV**

Half blood hill was flooded with earthborn giants pounding away at the camp's borders. Dracanae charged forward, slamming their spears against the shields as the Legions of empousa began marching up the hill.

Within the weakening borders of the camp a legion of demigods prepared themselves for the battle to come.

Before them stood their commander. A young man with black hair and sea green eyes with a cocky smile on his face. He was Gabriel Santana and he was a son of Poseidon.

Beside him was a master strategist. A blonde girl with stormy grey eyes carrying a dagger and gazing at the battlefield before her. Her name was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Demigod after demigod was dragged back behind the borders as they fell one by one in battle. The archers soon found themselves out of arrows and the demigods with machinery, the Hephestus cabin, found themselves without any more ammunition.

"We can't win Gabriel." Annabeth said.

The young man's cocky smile faded. He knew she was right. The Legions would soon break the shield and once that happened, it was all over.

"Maybe we can lead an escape, take them by boat." He began. "We can still –"

He was cut off by a huge explosion from behind enemy lines.

All the conscious demigods turned their eyes to the source. The smoke soon cleared revealing a hooded group of four people, completely unarmed.

They seemed to whisper among themselves and then turned to face the monsters staring them down. They all shifted into battle stances as the monsters let out loud roars and began to charge at them.

Gabriel's eyes widened, he did not like looking weak at all, he was too proud for that. He would not be seen hiding as a group of unknown people faced the army he couldn't handle unarmed. He gripped his blade and took a step forward before Annabeth stopped him.

"Just because they die does not mean that we will too." She said. She gazed at him fiercely, she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Gabriel relented and stopped moving, but stood like everyone else to watch the fight that was about to ensue.

The four hooded figures moved swiftly. There were clearly three guys and one girl among the group. Each had a different colour tint on their hood. Sea green, Lightning blue, dark brown and blazing orange.

The young man with brown tinted hood ran forward and slammed into a group of dracanae and caused them to instantly turn to gold dust. He spun around and disarmed an approaching empousa and used it's blade to banish another entire wave of the demonic creatures. He stood calmly and turned to the rest around him and gestured to them, 'Bring it on'.

The girl in the blue hood kicked monster after monster sending them spiralling into each other and causing their weapons to impale each other, creating a shower of gold dust. In that moment of lowered visibility she grabbed a spear from a dracanae and ran through an entire legion of earthborn, shattering them into dirt crystals that did not reform. She whirled around and charged back into the fray.

The remaining two, in the green and orange hood worked in unison, snapping necks of monsters bare handed and using their own weapons against them. The demigods within the borders watched in awe as the two downed the minotaur in a matter of seconds, ripping apart drakon after drakon and smashing the earthborn to pieces bare handed. They both grabbed a sword from the ground that were dropped by monsters and charged once more.

It was a beautiful sight to watch as the two moved every so gracefully and yet so deadly with the blades, they dispatched legion of monsters with every move and remained totally unharmed. With a rallying call, the orange hooded one called out across the battlefield to his three allies.

"**ENOUGH!" **he shouted. "**TIME TO FINISH THIS!"**

The four stood in a circle facing outward, the remaining monsters standing wary as their thousands had diminished to mere hundreds. The four held their hands to the sky and that was when the demigods within the borders got the real shock of their lives.

An enormous tremor shook the ground as shadows began to envelop the monsters, binding them to where they stood. A hurricane blew through the battlefield, picking up screaming monster after screaming monster that soon got decimated by lightning which came from the sky. With a final move, a huge burst of light shot from the sky into the battlefield, the demigods had to shield their eyes for fear of being blinded.

When they opened their eyes, nothing was left on the battlefield except for the four hooded figures, completely unscathed and walking ever so slowly towards the camp borders as demigods ran to greet the new arrivals, and to the no longer so popular Gabriel Santana's rage and dismay, the new saviors of camp half blood.

**Scipio's POV**

No mercy. That was all I would show him if he did as I expected. That cocky Gabriel Santana would pay dearly for the harm he caused to my brother.

We walked forward and were swarmed by the cheering demigods who, thanks to us, survived the near destruction of camp half blood from a surprise attack by Gaia. A centaur galloped up to us. Chiron of course.

"You have my great appreciation for saving our camp, but I have to ask for you to reveal your identities." He said to us, with that ever so fatherly look on his face.

A group of people stood aside as a fuming Gabriel Santana pushed through the crowd. I saw Percy cringe at the sight of his half brother. "You! He said pointing at me. You, me, the arena, NOW!"

"Don't do it! You'll get yourself killed!"

We all turned. Percy cringed again.

Annabeth. Protecting Gabriel.

I turned to look at Percy, Nico and Thalia. They all nodded. Through their minds went the same thought.

Kill him.

I looked straight into Gabriel's eyes and then I said to him, "I accept your challenge."

Turning to the rest of the people there I continued. "Due to this little interruption, We will only later reveal our identities."

With that, we walked away.

_**Time skip – 1 hour**_

I entered the arena. Alone. Thalia, Nico and Percy sat in the viewing area along with nearly a hundred other demigods who were all eager to watch their camp's current hero trade blows with a newcomer who could do far more than he could.

I looked across the arena at my opponent and smirked. He was armed with a sword, a trident, a shield and a dagger.

I entered analysis mode. I noted his weak points and his equipment faults as well as the sizes of the weapons as well as him, taking to mind all the statistics based on the arena and the weather and probabilities.

The best part was this was all calculated in a matter of seconds for me. I smirked at him as he replied with a snarl.

"I will kill you!" he shouted at me.

I laughed. Not out of humor or madness, but out of pure amusement at the bold claim he was making. "Funny you should say that." I said. "Are you willing to wager your life on this fight as well."

He didn't think, he replied rashly, as we had expected. "Of course!" he said, "I would never lose to someone like you anyway!"

His final claim echoed through the arena. Every demigod went silent as they heard it.

Just then, a bright light flashed into the viewing area. I looked over, the gods had come to watch the match. Artemis had even brought the hunters. I turned to the audience and shouted out. "There is a wager on this fight, for my opponent has challenged me to wager my life as he would with his! All take this to heart, for there will be blood and I will not let it be mine!"

I turned back to Gabriel. I smirked once more. "Let us swear on the styx?" I suggested.

He grudgingly agreed. We both shouted at the same time, "I swear on the styx, that if I lose this fight, may my life be in the hands of my opponent!"

Thunder boomed in the skies above. I looked over into the viewing area. Nico was eating popcorn, Thalia was taking a video of the fight and Percy was making slicing gestures towards his neck while pointing at Gabriel. I saw a very worried looking Annabeth chase in the stands tearing slightly while staring at her boyfriend. And for once, I felt sorry for her.

I faced Gabriel and said to him, "use as many weapons as you want, I will only use this."

I waved my hand and a sword descended from the skies and landed in front of me. The legendary sword of light and victory, Excalibur. The eyes of some of the gods widened as they saw it, and recognised it. But they knew better than to interfere in a fight sworn by the Styx.

I gripped my blade and held it pointing towards Gabriel.

"Use as many as you want, for there shall be no mercy." I finished with a smile on my face.

Chiron trotted nervously in the announcers podium but finally settled down enough to shout out. "This is a fight between Gabriel Santana and the hooded man, and it is a fight to the death!" Whispers broke out in the crowd and I even saw Travis and Conner Stoll in the back taking bets on who would win the fight. I saw Gabriel focus more on me. I knew it was about the right timing too.

"**Let the battle begin!"**

And Gabriel charged.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

One man charged at the other with his sword raised high, he aimed a powerful swing for his opponent's neck.

His opponent however, was much faster. With a quick action, he sidestepped the attack completely and with a simple tap on the sword of his opponent, his blade shattered in his hands. Gasps and whispers rose through the crowd and even the gods stood wide eyed at the progression of events. The gods had begun to monitor the energy flow of the hooded man and his friends as soon as they had seen his blade. The man clearly had a high level of analytical skill or a great amount of luck, for they detected no energy changes from him at all. Implying that he had, in fact hit the sole weak spot on the blade.

The man known as Gabriel stood stunned as he looked at his hand that moments ago, held a solid celestial bronze blade. In the moment of distraction, his hooded adversary swung his blade at him, not well aimed nor was it using a lot of power, but because he was so distracted, he only reacted in time to block the strike with his shield, which also shattered on impact.

God and mortal alike began chattering among themselves in shock. People began placing more bets with the Stoll brothers as the three hooded watchers of the match all shared a secret high five.

Gabriel Santana began freaking out, he began retreating while pointing his trident at his enemy. He let out a cry of rage and shouted at him, "**I am the strongest there is! You won't beat me!"**

His opponent smirked. He knew Gabriel's pride was getting to him. He waved his sword to the side and it dissolved into a flash of light. He kept stepping forward slowly and he spoke as he did so. "Really now? This fight seems to show otherwise."

Gabriel roared in disdain and charged at his opponent. Some campers cheered, some gods just looked in helplessness and of course Annabeth chase was shouting out loudly, "NO!"

Gabriel made a fatal mistake, he had underestimated his opponent and been overwhelmed by his pride.

With a slight of hand the hooded man had Gabriel's trident shattered and scattered on the other side of the arena. Gabriel cried out in rage and drew his dagger as those who supported him watched helplessly as he lunged at the hooded man.

The man caught his wrist and clenched it so tightly that Gabriel dropped his dagger. The man smirked as he raised his other hand towards Gabriel's arm. With a sickening crack and a loud scream that followed, Gabriel's arm was broken and the jagged bone was jutting out of his flesh. Some campers screamed, others covered their eyes and the gods, especially Poseidon, just watched on in horror as the strongest demigod they currently had in camp cried out in pain.

The man, still gripping the wrist of Gabriel's broken arm, proceeded to shove the jagged bone right into Gabriel's stomach.

Gabriel screamed in pain as demigods looked away and some even threw up.

With his hands free, the hooded man thrust his fists towards Gabriel's ribcage, tearing through flesh as he screamed in pain and ripped out two of Gabriel's ribs and shoved them into his shoulders.

Gabriel had stopped screaming. He couldn't scream any more. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he was pushed back against a wall by the hooded man. The hooded man reeled his hand back and punched through Gabriel's flesh one last time and Said to him, audible to everyone in the Arena, "Now," he paused for dramatic effect. "you die."

With a solid pull he ripped his opponent's spine out and flung it across the arena. Demigods began crying, others had fainted, the hunters all cringed. Even his three associates looked slightly shocked at his brutality. The gods looked at him in fear. Was this man with them or against them, they wondered.

Zeus, in all his pride, stood up and shouted at the man as the three hooded spectators jumped down to join their friend.

"I, Zeus, King of the gods of Olympus, demand to know who you are!" he shouted with as much courage as he could muster, which was quite a bit considering he was weak in the stomach after watching the gore caused by the man.

"This time, I will oblige you with an answer." The man replied.

The four of them flipped over their hoods and gasps ran through the crowd as reality crashed down upon the campers and the gods. The familiar faces that they saw were almost too much of a shock for them to handle.

"Thalia Grace!"

"Nico Di Angelo!"

"Perseus Drakkar Jackson!"

"Scipio Drakkar Draggaron!"

Unanimously they all shouted, "_**WE ARE THE PROTECTORS OF THE SACRED, HERALDS OF CHAOS, KEEPERS OF ORDER! WE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF MEJESTON!**_

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now, Please read, review and recommend!<p> 


End file.
